


Love as long as you will

by marlen



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlen/pseuds/marlen
Summary: Jack's nightly thoughts after he got unexpected visit of Phryne at night. Had never thought, that a single letter could change his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The second part, Jacks chapter.  
> There should be no second part. But I had a good muse :)

 

 

 

 

Jack saw the play of colours caused by the rising sun outside his window.  
He still held Phryne in his arm. That night was one of the best nights he ever had. He was able to sleep for more than 4 hours. The ghosts of the past do not allow for anything else. Jack looked at Phryne, who was still asleep. He smiled and did not know why, but the feeling was there. This feeling of security and being loved. He had never felt it again after the war, with no one. Not that he had not tried it, but the world had become a different one.

Jack was not an optimist. After the war, he stopped to think positively. He saw too many friends die in it, so that he clung only to reality. Reality is hard and sometimes cruel. He could handle that .  
After Rosie had just parted from him. Jack didn't want to do have anything to do with feelings. His life had become orderly and calm. He had his job and a little house, he did not need more. 

But then he met Phryne.

Like a whirlwind, she stormed into his life. Jack`s whole new world was wavering.  
As often as he tried to deny it, Phryne brought the feeling of life and love back into his body. Something he thought he could never find it again. But with Phryne it felt good, it felt real. Unlike Rosie, Phryne understood him, she saw the whole atrocity of the war itself. Phryne saw young men who just died under her hands.

In other words, Phryne was as broken as he was. She tried to forget it like all the others.  
Only at night, when everything was quiet, and the moon stood in the sky. The ghosts snuck out of their hiding places to frighten their victims. Phryne laid in Jack's arm, who was awakened by his own ghosts. Jack watched Phryne's forehead pull down and fight with her ghosts of the past.

Her fingers were looking for something in her sleep, trying to reach for something, but there was nothing. Jack pushed his hand slowly under Phryne's hand. Phryne`s firm grip said more to him than all the words in the world, because she was there again. Then he looked at Phyrine's sleeping body again, until he fell asleep.

Phryne was the best thing that could ever happen to him, and he was afraid to lose her.  
Losing her to another man or simply because she wants to live on the other continent. Jack looked all the time out of the window, lost in thought, and did not notice that Phryne was awake and looking at him. Her gaze was as deep as the ocean. There were too few of these moments to destroy them by meaningless words.  
An artist would capture this moment immediately and forever in a painting. The phone rang but neither of them looked away or got up. They were so close to each other and understood each other with a smile.

Slowly, Phryne got up from the sofa, dropped her blanket from her shoulders and looked at Jack. She was naked, her wet clothes hung over a chair by the window.

*************

Jack happily entered the police station and greeted Hugh as he was on his way into his office.

"Good morning, sir." Hugh said and looked at the inspector with widened eyes. Not even 12 hours had passed and there were rumors. Rumors about both.  
Jack knew that it was provocative and imprudent to have breakfast with Phryne in the garden. But Phryne's smile, wearing his shirt, was worth it all. Jack did not expect that the rumors would sweep through the streets the same morning.

Jack sat behind his desk and could not remember ever sitting down with Rosie in the garden. Rosie liked the breakfast among many people, she wanted to be seen. Phryne on the other hand did not have to be seen, she was already someone. Phryne talked about many things, about her time in Paris, Elise, and her time when she sang Chanson sitting on a piano. Jack would have liked to see this epoch of Phryne, he had to ponder about his time shortly after the war.

It was less funny. He immediately went back to Australia to Rosie and thought his life would still be the same. He no longer understood Rosie after his return, he had seen terrible things, and Rosie appeared to him as a stranger among many. Jack felt nothing, not even when he held her in his arms at night. Rosie disappeared and Jack was not even angry.  
Then Jack smelled a breeze of lavender through the open window into an office. He began to laugh happily.

************

Phryne opened the front door and saw Dot standing at the stairs, looking at her with wide open eyes.  
"Good morning," Phryne said smilingly, closing the door.  
"Good morning Miss." Dot said, looking at her fingers. "Please do not toy with the Inspector." Dot looked up from her fingers. Phryne frowned.  
"Dot!" Phryne asked seriously. It was nobody's business, not even Dot`s. Even if she were playing with Jack and dropped him again. It did not matter.  
Of course she would never play with Jack, he would not survive it.

"What makes you think that I would play with the Inspector?" Phryne asked with her hands on her hips.


	2. Rumors

"He ... he loves you. I see it in his eyes, every time he looks at you. I even would say, he worships the ground under your feet. Please do not destroy this. He has suffered enough." Dot looked at her fingers, surprised by her own words. She had never spoken to Miss Phryne this way.

Their wordless glances met; Dot needed all her courage to look in Miss Phryne's eyes.  
Only now, Dot noticed that she knew nothing of her Miss Phryne. She even felt guilty for not being able to stand on the side of Miss Phryne. Jack was the only one, the only one who could see the shadow of melancholy in Phrynes eyes, when she had a bad day. Then, she needed someone to tell her that it was not her fault.

Phryne had no words. No words to oppose, and no words to protect herself. She could only look at Dottie with the thought that she also suffered.  
Especially with the thoughts of Janey, and the bloody great war, to end all wars! It was cruel, everyone could confirm that, but not everyone was involved. But Phryne was, and it was hell.

"How do you deal with this situation now?" Dot asked hesitantly, in the hope that her voice would not fail, and shook Phryne out of her thoughts. Phryne had not even thought about that with Jack. Both enjoyed the sunshine at breakfast in Jack's garden. Jack talked a lot, about his marriage to Rosie after the war, and about cycling, which he loved so much before the war, and after, when times had changed.

Phryne told Jack that the war was to blame. That things, that we once loved, now are an emotionless burden. A relationship is worthless, if you cannot feel anything. The conversation between the two became more and more intimate.

Jack also spoke of the fact that his remaining unit in France had put money together to buy an expensive bottle of cognac.  
They had planned to bury the bottle in France after the war with a message that they had survived the war. But this did not happen, however, because the bottle disappeared in the evening and Jack's unit was dissolved the next day.

"Jack and I had not the time to discuss it," said Phryne.  
"Does this letter have anything to do with it, which you held in your hand all day yesterday? " Phryne tried to distract Dot - she did not want to think about the letter.  
"That is a long, long story Dot, which I do not want to tell you now." Dot smiled.  
"But the Inspector knows the story, right?" asked Dot while a knock sounded on the front door.

"The knocking made Phryne hope that it might be Jack, come back to say goodbye as he'd failed to do earlier that morning."   
Many men did not say good-bye to her. No, it was a lie, she did not want it. Phryne hated goodbyes. She could not handle it. She could not say good-bye to Janey, nor to so many young men in the war. But why did she feel that something is missing ? But it was only Hugh, In the doorway who was staring at her with big eyes. 

"Hello Hugh, what a lovely surprise, what gives us the honor?" asked Phryne with a smile.  
"I'm ... well ..." Hugh said nervously. Phryne began to smile. She loved Hugh, he was an open book, even though it was sometimes hard to keep a straight face. Phryne's experiences, which she gathered more or less in the field or even afterwards, she could not tell Hugh.

"My mother's neighbor ..." Hugh began to stutter nervously. ".... asked ... when ... when the wedding bells will be heard."  
Hugh was firmly convinced, like many others, that if you kiss your love, the wedding will come naturally afterwards. Only here it was about Miss Fisher and the Inspector. Who had already had a divorce, and Miss Fisher, who did not care about marriage. They'll have an uninteresting life when they don't take care of Phrynes.

Although Phryne hated rumors, she found it really cute. 

"My dear Hugh ...." said Phryne grinning. "...the inspector and I are not ready to choose the porcelain," said Phryne smugly. "We have not even put away the china from last night."  
"What do you mean?" Hugh asked.  
"As I said, one night does not have to lead to a wedding. Now excuse me, I have to get out of these still-damp clothes. "

*************************  
Jack was sitting in his office as someone knocked on his office door.  
"Inspector?" asked a young Constable. "A woman is standing at the door, she would like to talk to you." Jack's thoughts stopped immediately at Phryne and without thinking, he nodded.

"Jack, are you having an affair in Melbourne`s High Society? Let me remind you, that this will put you in a bad light. I know you Jack, you can do better." Jack sighed and looked up from his documents. It was Rosie, unfortunately, not Miss Fisher.

Rosie had that look in her eyes. She had had exactly the same expression when he came back from Europe. At that time, Jack felt more dead than alive.  
Rosie wanted to show her husband around, like a trophy but Jack did not want to talk to anyone at that time; and He did not want to shake any foreign hands.

"Rosie, I don't know why I should answer." Jack said with the fake grin. Rosie took off her red gloves and took them in one hand.  
"You had breakfast with her, in my garden," she said, angrily.  
"Pardon, but you left it behind you. "  
"They were our roses, Jack, which we planted together before the war and you put one of them in her hair."

Jack had gotten his command, and Rosie was at her wits' end, with the thought that Jack would not survive the war. Both planted a rosebush on the same day, so that Rosie was not alone, without Jack. Standing by the rosebush, Jack put a rose in Rosie`s hair, so he could remember her in Europe. He had to leave Australia the next day.

"You saw us?"  
" Father! "  
" Of course!"

"Father said, you two were hard to miss. He saw you, when you put a rose into her hair. It was not hard to see, that the woman was Miss Fisher, in one of your shirts."  
Rosie was not the type. For her it was too frivolous to wear the shirts of her now ex-husband, especially in public.


	3. Mac

Nimbly Phryne walked down the stairs in white trousers.  
"Dot," called Phryne. "If you're in trouble, I'm with Dr. Mac." and put on her gloves.  
"When will you be back, Miss?" Dot asked from the dining room, wiping her wet hands on her apron.  
"I have no idea Dot. Perhaps as long as it takes. Don't get into trouble without me." Phryne said with a smile and closed the door behind her.

Dot turned around and looked at the dining room. She found it very strange that Miss Fisher wanted to leave the house as quickly as possible.  
Miss Fisher had always been very hectic, but that was too much for her. Dot looked over her shoulder to the stairs.

\-----------------

Phryne parked her Hispano in front of the hospital, and hoped to find Mac. Phryne needed advice from a woman, and Mac was just the right person.  
"Mac, I need your help," said Phryne from a distance when she saw Mac on the corridor of the hospital. Mac stopped immediately, and turned around with her hands in her pockets.  
"If it's not the Honorable Miss Fisher. Before you ask me, the hall gossip works excellently here. "

"Mac, there is a risk that I might have a problem." Phryne said softly so that none of sisters heard her. Another rumor would overwhelm Jack, and Phryne would have to think about changing continent. Mac looked at Phryne as if she had four heads.

"Phryne, you didn't..." Mac spoke reproachfully with a serious look. But Mac did not finish the sentence, there were too many sisters on the floor. Mac took Phryne into a light embrace.  
"Let's discuss it privately, the walls sometimes have ears here, we'll go to my office."

In the office, Mac poured herself a glass of whisky and sat behind her desk and looked seriously at Phryne.  
"I knew this was going to happen. You are sometimes inclined to be carefree. " Phryne threw her gloves on the table and plopped down on the chair.

"Every plan has gaps, even my Mac, especially mine."  
"There you speak the truth. Cheers!" and sipped on her whisky glass. Phryne frowned.  
"Are you just teasing me?" and pointed to Mac's whisky glass.  
"Somehow you have to get used to it," and Mac took another sip.

"Something went wrong."  
"Yes, the prevention!" said Mac accusingly. "What do I do with you now?"  
"Help?" asked Phryne.

"Take it from the beginning." And Mac took another sip of whisky.  
"That's too long a story Mac, but to make it short: I drove to Jack in the middle of the night, because I had one of those nightmares." Mac nodded knowing she knew Phryne's nightmares, which the two drowned with whisky.  
"That's not the only reason, and you know that," said Mac. "You should also be able to come to me. As usual!" Phryne rolled her eyes.

"Well, I got a letter from Elise ..."  
"Wait," Mac interrupted Phryne. Mac knew no Elise, and although Phryne saw this as a secret, Mac had not, in the many years she drank with Phryne until the early morning hours, heard of Elise.  
Mac looked at Phryne, visibly shocked and offended.

"Who is Elise, and why do I not know her?"  
"Do not be so offended now, Mac. I had forgotten her, she lived overseas, to be exact in Paris, close to the ... "

Mac put her feet on the desk. "Those are the best friendships. Overseas, I mean, and why did you go to Jack? because of Elise? Why?!"

"You do not let me talk." said Phryne and looked with longing at Mac`s whisky glass. How lovely it would be for Phryne to sip a 10 year old Scotch, to handle the shock and soothe her nerves. Mac pushed her brow and followed Phrynes view.

"Although I know your answer, the doctor in me forbids me to give you a glass."  
"I will die as an old maid." Mac began to laugh. "Oh that was serious?" Mac asked as Phryne remained silent. "But that has previously not bothered you. Why now?"

"It does not bother me. I'm not created for marriage and motherhood. Only to be with Jack, in his living room, I found that...very... charming. In some ways. It just bothers me, that I liked it. Because if you only get this, if you're married, I have a real problem." Mac nodded with a slight smile.  
Phryne and the Inspector. Maybe Phryne had finally found the right one. But as both always discussed, he was the right one for her stubborn and light-minded friend.

"Then why did he let it happen without being married to you?"  
"Because I was standing in the rain outside his door, crying. That's why! He is an honorable man and would not have allowed it on principle."  
"Are you sure Phryne? There are other ways to allow a woman into the house," Mac said, grinning during a sip.

"When were you with Jack?" Mac asked. To know how urgent it was for Phryne.  
"Last night on the floor." Phryne grinned. She had to think of Jack's lips on her body, he was incredibly gentle and so deeply relaxed. That Phryne wondered if Jack hid something from her.

"Phryne, now I can not get the pictures out of my head." said Mac and laid a hand over her eyes.  
"To come back again to your problem," and looked seriously at Phryne. "It is too early to say something."  
"Tomorrow?" asked Phryne with big fearful eyes.  
"Phryne, you do not need to be afraid. I will not allow you to go to a charlatan. I'll give you an address for a midwife. Because I can not see you on my table.

"Jack would be a great father, just maybe not with me."  
"Are you afraid that it might not be Jack...? Someone else?" Mac asked.  
"Not before Jack." Mac had her answer.

"Jack wants children?" Mac asked and Phryne nodded. Phryne remembered back to her first nightcap with that time he said that he unfortunately had no children. Phryne briefly closed her eyes, and imagined Jack in her thoughts as a father. Jack as a father, a very beautiful picture.

"He always wanted children, with Rosie." Phryne said quickly.  
"But does he want them with you? He is not blind and knows your life."  
Mac was right; Jack had just mentioned that they had never been blessed with children, when he was with Rosie.

"I should talk to Jack."

\-------------------------

Dot opened Miss Phryne's bedroom door. Perhaps she could find this ominous letter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jack?" Said Phryne as she entered the police station, and Hugh came from one of the back rooms.  
"Hello Miss Fisher, the Inspector is ...." Hugh looked over his shoulder at the Inspector's office.  
"... here," Jack said, standing with his cup of coffee in his hand at his office door. Phryne smiled, relieved, and looked at Hugh.  
As much as Phryne liked Hugh, this conversation was absolutely not intended for his ears. Then in the evening, Dot would know it , and she would fall from all the clouds, because Hugh would only tell the half of the story.

"Jack, I need to talk to you about a delicate situation" said Phryne, looking meaningfully at Hugh. Jack nodded and looked after a sip of coffee to Hugh, who looked curiously at pen in his hand.  
"We'd better go to my office," Jack said, placing his coffee cup on one of the cupboards.

Phryne leaned against Jack's desk and looked at Jack who was standing in front of the closed office door.  
"What happened?" Jack asked, looking into Phryne's fearful eyes. He had seen the same fear before, in Phryne's eyes.  
That was on the evening after he thought she had been involved in an Automobile accident. It still hurt him to think for a second that Phryne would be dead. At that time, Phryne was afraid to lose him - then why did she look at him like that now?

Jack swallowed. "Are you scared?" He asked Phryne.  
"Jack, it's serious, please sit down," Phryne said, sitting down on his desk. Somehow she needed a firm base when she told Jack the truth.  
"I'd rather stand." Jack said seriously, looking at Phryne. Jack had had a feeling as she stepped through the door that this time, it would not be an easy conversation.  
Jack hoped at least, that it would not be a final conversation. He hoped he would not have to decide today, because Phryne forced him to make a decision. He could not decide freely, not after last night.

Phryne's decision was always fixed. She just shared it with Jack, only to ... why actually ?  
Did Jack have so much space in her heart, that he could discuss with her? Silence fell over the room. Jack was waiting for Phryne to finally say something. This uncertainty was driving Jack almost out of his mind.

"It is serious." repeated Phryne again, and broke the silence. To regain the torn feeling she had lost earlier.  
"Is this about last night ....?" began Jack, knowing he was waiting for Phryne to say something.  
But one of them had to start this conversation. Phryne pushed away from the table. Which Jack saw as a good sign; she no longer clawed her fingers into the desk.

"Jack, last night was more than great," said Phryne with a smug grin. "But that's not the point.  
It's more about what we forgot last night."  
Slowly, very slowly Jack understood what Phryne had said. Only now Jack realised what Phryne wanted to tell him - that there was a chance that she might be pregnant, by their carelessness.  
Jack did not know how to react, but deep inside, he rejoiced. Especially to a little girl who would look exactly like Phryne. A little girl with the same mind, just like her mother. That would be a blessing to Jack.

Phryne brought him back from his thoughts quite brutally.

"I do not ask you to be happy, if it should be so," said Phryne.  
"Because you already made a decision?" Jack said, more hurtfully than he wanted. He did not want to show any emotions at all, but he just could not keep cold at the thought. Phryne closed her eyes for a moment, and she looked hurt.

"Jack, please, I'm not a mother, I've never been, and never will be." Jack had to forcibly suppress his feelings and his rising tears.  
"Then why ..." he began with a sweeping gesture and briefly avoided Phrynes eyes. "... why do you tell me this then? If your decision is already made. Can you imagine just for a moment how I feel! I would give up a lot,for a little girl,with your mind and your beautiful eyes." Phryne stared at Jack for a moment with an open mouth.

"Maybe it's not meant to be. Rosie could not give me a child and the woman I love will not give me a child. " Phryne bit her lower lip. " I'm sorry Jack, really."  
Jack refused her gaze. "Go now, please," he said harshly. Phryne nodded and went to the door.  
"Why can`t you return my love Phryne ? " Jack asked. "Someone must have hurt you deeply." And Jack heard the door of his office close.


	5. Chapter 5

Completely taken aback by his own feelings, Jack wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and stormed out of his office.  
"Phryne !"  
"Miss Fisher is already gone," Hugh said as he looked through documents. "She seemed to be in a hurry."  
While Jack went back to his office, he immediately had to think about last night, to Phryne's happy laughter when she learned that the small scar on his thigh,was not a war injury - rather, because he just lost the balance on his bike. Phryne seemed so incredibly happy at that moment. Her eyes, her smile, an incredibly perceptible love lay in the room and Jack, felt loved beside Phryne. He did not take this love for granted.

The breakfast in the morning, Phryne in his shirt and red cheeks from the laughing.

But then she simply told him that she is afraid to be pregnant, and she has already made her decision. Jack knew that Phryne was not an easy woman, with her own mind and priorities.  
He supposed there was a reason for her behavior, but Jack didn't want to know that.

Then there was a pounding against his office door, and Hugh came with a note in his hand into his office. Hugh cleared his throat. "Is everything all right, sir?" Hugh asked, eyes large.

Jack looked up. " What happened ? " Jack asked annoyed. Hugh looked at his hands and realized that it must have something to do with Miss Fisher. After all, she came out of the inspector's office not long ago without saying anything, with a tear-stain on her cheek.

"So, a Mrs. Bishop called," Hugh began, looking back into the Inspector's eyes.  
"She heard a shot in the house of her neighbors, on the other side of the road. I told her we'd look." Jack frowned, nodded to Hugh and stood up.

On the whole ride to Mrs. Bishop's, Jack thought about his situation with Phryne. Jack forgot the speed limit - Hugh did not say anything, he was too busy trying not to panic.  
Mrs. Bishop was standing in front of her garden gate, waiting impatiently for the police.  
"You're Mrs. Bishop?" Jack asked as he got out of the automobile with his hands in his pockets. "What exactly did you hear?" Jack asked, looking at shop.

"A shot,when I fed my chickens." said Mrs. Bishop, pointing to the house on the opposite street. It was a narrow street without footpath, the distance between the houses was not great.  
Jack nodded formally, as he always did. Sometimes a sound can also come from a very different direction.

Jack shook energetically at the wooden entrance gate, while Hugh knocked at the windows, on the street side.

"Useless!" Said Mrs. Bishop over the garden fence.

So Hugh opened the garage door forcibly, to let the Inspector enter in order to control the situation. The small garden looked neat, laundry hung over the garden fence. It seemed as if at any moment someone would come out of the door.  
A tablecloth lay on a small table in front of the house with a colorful bunch of flowers.  
Someone wanted to create a little paradise.

But after Jack's unsuccessful knocking, he opened the door. The smell of food floated in the air, on the kitchen table lay a small packet wrapped in baking paper. Jack looked out of the small kitchen window.

" Holy S*** " yelled Hugh. He came back to the kitchen with his hand on his mouth. Hugh is leaning against a kitchen cabinet.  
"There," Hugh said, swallowing. "..is a man lying on the ground...and a... " and swallowed again. "...Excuse me, Sir! " said Hugh, and ran into the garden. Jack approached the room from which Hugh came back. The Wooden floor creaked, as he entered the room. Dust danced in the only sunbeam that made it into the room,through the heavy curtains. Jack took his Fedora in both hands.

One look, and his breath pressed out of his lungs, as he saw the lifeless young couple.  
A wave of nausea swept through Jacks could not take the his view from the lifeless body, she was pregnant, beautiful and she has dark hair.

She looked as though she were sleeping. He put the back of his hand against his lips and closed his eyes, and saw ... Phryne. Thoughts jumped wildly around and Jack had to loosen his tie. The heat in the room rose to the immeasurable.  
Jack looked at the young man on the ground or at least, what was left of his head.  
Next to the man lay a sawn-off shortgun.

Days later he talked to the coroner about the reason of death of the young couple. Dr. Mac told him the young man was suicide because of his wife's death. Because his wife and child didn't survive the pregnancy; it was kidney failure, no one could have helped.

Home, with a glass of scotch on the sofa, Mac's statement heavily burdened on him.  
He always played different scenarios in his head and he still did not know how he would react in such a situation. A life for another, and he would have to decide. poured another glass of Scotch, put it to his lips and closed his eyes.

Phryne sat comfortably in an armchair by the fireplace and read a book. She tried, but her thoughts revolved around Jack's words. Every time she wanted to read the book. His words were brutal, but honest. Phryne watched the flames in the fireplace. There was a knock at the front door, and Mr. Butler escorted Mac into the parlour a few minutes later with a smile.

" Mac ?! " Phryne asked. Looked at the fireplace clock and put her book aside. Jack had not spoken with her for four days, even Hugh behaved very quietly in her presence.  
Thus, further contact was impossible. Phryne was not a person who pestered people, when the person was looking for distance. Phryne too a defensive reaction seriously.  
The rumors had receded and found almost no importance on the street. Where Jack maybe had a word. Despite all this, he still looked after Phryne,therefore she loved him more and more.

Mac dropped onto one of the armchairs and immediately began talking.  
"Please Phryne, do something," Mac said as, stressed, she let her head fall back. Phryne frowned.  
" What happened ?" Asked Phryne curiously, handing Mac a glass of scotch.  
"You know ..." Mac said. "I'm not talking about gossip, but he is strict with the poor Hugh. Dot doesn't get much pleasure with poor Hugh after such a day. I would crawl with a glass of Scotch under the covers. You know me, that's serious " and Mac emptied her glass.

"Mac you know my point of view, i talk to no one if he doesn't even want to."  
"Phryne please, the man is hungry for you, but do not know how to show it."  
"We've been talking Mac, he gave me up," said Phryne. Mac put her empty glass on the small table beside her and looked at Phryne.

"Are you sure? The way he behaves, I'm not so sure."  
"Mac, he said "Rosie could not give me a child and the woman I love will not give me a child " How would you interpret that?"  
"Oh Phryne dear ..." Mac said sadly, smiling. "He loves you and would do anything for you, and that's what makes him so messy. Talk to him ..."  
"Mac, he asked why I can't return his love."

"Your kind of love is another Jack has known, that does not mean that you can't love. Give him a sacrifice ... " Phryne looked shocked. "... and show him your love." " Mac..."  
" I'm going to say goodbye now. Sleep on it. "Mac said, giving Phryne a kiss on her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

The last constable left the police station, to have a nice evening with friends and family. No one dared to enter the office, where the last light shone through the door slot. As in the past few days, the light would burn in the office until the last hour before midnight.

"A joke!" The disappointment was audible in his voice, to anyone who put their ear to the door - just as Hugh had done in previous days. "How could I believe, it would run differently from now on." Hugh closed his eyes briefly, and he too left the police station. Jack took another sip of Scotch in his office and looked at the door.

Dot put on her coat and Phryne stood up. "What are you going to do tonight?" asked Phryne, smiling, as she leaned against the wall. "Hugh ..." Dot said with red cheeks and Phryne began to smile widely. "... has a surprise for me because he has had no time for me the last few days." Phryne nodded as the knock came on the door, and Hugh stood in front of an excited Dot.

"Miss Fisher," Hugh said quickly, turning his attention back to Dot. "I wish you a wonderful evening, have fun." said Phryne happily. Although both Hugh and Dot knew for sure, she was not happy.  
"What are you gonna do tonight, Miss Fisher?" Hugh asked, smiling at Dot. "I'm going to bed early, I need it," Phryne said with big eyes and turned around.

"Phryne!" She heard someone breathless.

Hugh and Dottie looked surprised over their shoulder and Dot pulled Hugh out of the house at the sleeve of his jacket.

"Phryne!" She heard repeatedly Jack's voice and turned slowly. She saw Jack leaning in the doorway. She did not know how to use the thought from Mac, because of the idea of sacrifice frightened Phryne. She only want to use this card, if she had something to win.

Phryne could now say much, she could convince Jack of his guilt, abuse him, or flatter him.  
"Jack?" was the only thing, Phryne said at the moment. "Let me finish." Jack was nervous.  
"Before my courage flies, I know that you are an extraordinary, generous and loving person. Everyone can come to you, and you help him. But in contrast, you want to decide alone about your life. I accept all this. I ... I'd never ask you if you want to go somewhere or ... or if you meet someone, " said Jack gesturing.  
"But please ..." Jack said, looking deep into her eyes.

"Jack," said Phryne lovingly. "Come in ..." and smiled at him.  
"Phryne ..."  
"... please" and pointed with one hand into the parlour and Jack nodded.  
"Nightcap?" asked Phryne as Jack sat nervously. Mac's words were still buzzing in Jack's head.  
"No," said Jack with a fleeting glancing at Phryne's stomach. Jack rubbed his hands as Phryne turned to face him.  
"I have not come here for a nightcap or the evening chat." said Jack.  
"What do you mean?" Phryne asked hesitantly, looking puzzled.

"The night we spent together, probably meant more to me than you. I can understand that, and I enjoyed it while it lasted. When you came to me the next day, and said you may be pregnant. I was happy, I've never felt so before, not even before the war. "

"Oh Jack, I'm ..." Jack raised his hand and silenced Phryne.

"When you said you had already decided, I knew what you meant. At that moment, I hated you enormously." Phryne winced, when she heard from Jack's mouth, that he hated her for a moment.

"But then we had this case, and I did not explain it to you. A young man, he accused his wife and child didn't survive the pregnancy. I tore my hair about what I would have done in his place. I have not found the right decision. But, if I had to choose, I would choose you ... "  
Jack looked at the floor and ran nervously with both hands through his hair. He looked up and a curl hung in his forehead. "I am selfish ..."

Phryne stood up shaking her head, knelt in front of Jack on the ground and took his hands in her own hands. "You're not selfish. You are beautiful, even now and you are generous and patient... with me. "

"Phryne please do not ..." begged Jack.  
"But it is true, no one was ever so patient with me. Only you, Jack. "  
"No, do not say that." Jack said, smiling but avoiding Phryne's gaze.  
"I'm who I am, Jack, take me completely or not at all," said Phryne stood up and gave Jack a gentle kiss.

***  
Dot sat at the kitchen table the next morning, drinking with Mr. Butler breakfast tea.  
"I heard screams yesterday night," said Dot with the cup in his hand.  
"Perhaps Mr. Johnson and..." said Mr. Butler from his buttered toast.  
"No, no," Dot said, looking into her cup. "Not such a scream. It ... it sounded more as if a woman screaming."

Mr. Butler looked up. "Oh good morning Miss," he said as Phryne entered the kitchen, with a smile on her lips.  
"Morning Dot, Mr. Butler," said Phryne barefoot.  
"Um, the Inspector ..." Dot said with her finger on her lips.  
"Yes, he was here." Said Phryne, took a piece of toast from the small basket on the table and disappeared again from the kitchen. Dot and Mr. Butler looked at each other. "I think, now we know where the screams came from Dorothy." said Mr. Butler with his cup of tea in his hand.

Phryne sat down on her bed after she returned to her bedroom. She looked at the pillow, on which Jack had lain just a few hours before. Despite his glory, this night had a dark side had. Jack disappeared in the grey morning hours. Phryne thought about last night, looking at Jack's pillow. The conversation had been very good, and Jack had agreed to be patient with her.  
But the word baby stood like a wall between them, and Phryne did not know how to climb this wall which seemed to be endless.

Phryne parked her Hispano in front of the police station and went inside.  
"Hello Hugh, is Jack in his office? "  
"Miss Fisher." Hugh began. "The inspector has a visitor, please ... please do not go in there, I'm begging you."  
"Hugh, you know, if you say something like that, I have to go to this office. "  
"For all our peace, please come back later." And Hugh stood with his back in front of the Inspector's office door.  
"Hugh," said Phryne grinning. "You make me curious" and put her hands on her hips.  
" I know that." Hugh said seriously. "I will not let you in there."

When both voices were heard from inside, which seemed to be getting closer and closer, Hugh began to sweat. "Yes, I'll take care of it, do not worry." they both heard Jack say and the door opened.  
A woman came out of the office door, and to Phryne she looked much like some woman from the United States.

Phryne swallowed her words and held out her hand to the woman. Jack cleared his throat and said, "Peggy, this is the Honourable Phryne Fisher, Lady Detective. Miss Fisher this is Peggy Smith. An old, very old friend. She wants to move near Melbourne. "  
"How do you know Jack?" Phryne asked with a fake smile, looking at Jack and not to Peggy.

"Paris," said Peggy. "Right after the war, we got into small talk in a small club and there he told me that he already had a girl named Rosie." And Peggy started to grin like a sweet girl.  
"Collins, please take Peggy...I mean Miss Smith back to her hotel."  
"Oh, that is not necessary Jack, I'd like to wait for you, you wanted to show me Melbourne, or do you want to come with me?" asked Peggy pointing to Phryne. Jack cleared his throat repeatedly. "No, I think Miss Fisher does not feel like it?"  
"Of course not," said Phryne. "I have other things to do, but I wish you both a lot of fun." Turned around and waved to Hugh and disappeared.

Peggy had said everything, but not that she was married, and Jack forgot to say to Phryne, that Peggy wanted to come with her husband.

"Peggy, please go back to your hotel. I still have important things to do. Which are currently more important than..."  
"Oh I understand, police work." and Peggy smiled. "You're not upset?" Jack asked with wide eyes.  
"No!" Peggy said. "My husband trusts you and said I should listen to you."  
"Peggy, your husband does not know me and has so much faith in me?" Jack pointed to himself.

"Yes of course, you are a great man and all women dream of you." Peggy wanted to straighten Jack`s tie but Jack forbade her. He put his hand on his tie and looked into Peggy's eyes.

"Collins, please take Miss Smith back to her hotel." Hugh looked up and nodded.  
" Yes, Sir! Miss Smith, please follow me!" Hugh said. Peggy said goodbye to Jack with a kiss on his cheek. Jack cleared his throat and nodded. "Goodbye"

Why did Peggy have to come now? Now, when Jack tried to build a life with Phryne? He had not thought that Peggy would come right after the letter to find a house. Jack had now other problems than to take care of Peggy's new house, but he had promised in his last letter.  
That was before Phryne was standing in front of him in the middle of the night.

Too much happened in a short time, Peggy's house search and Phryne's possible pregnancy.  
Phryne walked along a secluded path outside the city, others would maybe say a dangerous path. Her Hispano could only be seen from afar. Phryne was so angry, angry at herself. How could she get involved in all this!?

Then she cried, Phryne shouted into the vast horizons.

Phryne had not felt that way for years. She felt hopeless and out of control.  
The principle of a relationship had never interested her, but now she faced the problem. Only the thought of waking up next to Jack made her despair. Because she wanted it, but she wanted her life too, a life without rules. Jack`s life on the other hand was full of rules.

Jack was standing in front of Phryne's house, and before he could knock, Mr. Butler opened the front door. "Miss Fisher is not at home," Mr. Butler said. "She left the house this morning and has not come back. We thought she was with you, Inspector," he said, concerned.

"Thank you Mr. Butler," Jack said casually and stepped back into his automobile.  
Jack's desperate search for Phryne even took him to Collingwood. Even there he could not find Phryne. After Mac also did not know where Phryne was, she told the Inspector that he should go back to the police station. Because Phryne would reappear. Sooner or later. This was Phryne`s way of life.

Jack did not calm down.

After hours, he found Phryne in the evening, sitting on the bonnet of her Hispano. It had become cold, the evening wind began to blow, but apparently it did not bother her. Jack looked at Phryne, but said nothing. The wind played with the white scarf she wore over her shoulders.

"Why did you leave, I wanted to talk to you," Jack asked with his hands in his pockets. Phryne looked up. But she did not look into his eyes, her attention was on his lips. These lips, she had to think involuntarily of last night. His lips were magical.

"Where were you this morning?" asked Phryne quickly against the wind.  
"I wanted to keep the rules, so I left. Like all the other men in your life." said Jack and Phryne huffed.

"What do you expect from me now, should I give up my life for you?" asked Phryne loudly. Jack was shocked by Phryne's words, he did not know what to say. In her anger, Phryne did not notice that she had hurt him. "You did it Phryne!" he said loud. "Do whatever you want, I'm done with you."  
"Jack listen to me!" said Phryne loudly in front of him. "I have a life, I will not just throw it away." Jack did not want to give up what he had with Phryne. For that, his feelings were too deep.

"Phryne look at me!" and Jack took her face in both hands. "What are you afraid of?" " What if..." " Phryne!" said Jack loudly. " No what if..." Phryne nodded with tears in her eyes. "What frightens you?" "Everything," she said " That I do not have under control." Jack wiped Phryne's tears from her face and began to grin.  
"Phryne, will you give me the honor..." "No Jack ... please..."  
" Shhhh ..." he said. " Do not worry. Will you give me the honor...of our next adventure?" Phryne smiled. " Yes...But I need some time. "


	7. Chapter 7

Jack gave Phryne as much freedom as she needed in the next few weeks. He did not stayed longer than three days a week with her in her house. Mr. Butler had immediately got used to the new situation. Only Dot found it a bit strange, that the inspector slept three days a week in the same house.

Until the day when Phryne entered the kitchen, particularly pale. Jack was the only one who was still sitting at the table and looked worriedly at Phryne.  
"Phryne, are you not feeling well?" Jack asked while Phryne sat down at the kitchen table.  
"Dot has already asked me, but yes, I'm just tired." said Phryne, wiping her hair from her face.

"In the early morning? Yesterday you fell asleep very early," Jack said.  
"I was tired yesterday and I ... why do I justify myself now, " said Phryne and took a piece of toast from the little basket in the middle of the table.

"When do you have to go? Phryne asked. "Becauce I will help you today, even if I feel sleepy." "I know you will help me, because you do not accept a No." Jack said with his cup in his hand. " Let's be honest Jack, you need me."   
"Has there been one day, when you were not in the police station?" "Yes, once. " Phryne said after a sip of tea. "When was that day? " Phryne looked seriously at Jack.  
"Yes, right, your deadline with Dr. Mac. How could I forget that day. After that, you sat silently on the bed. I wanted to call a doctor, it was so unlike you."  
"Jack ..." began Phryne. But a voice from the background interrupted Phryne.

"Inspector?" said Dot at the kitchen door, and Phryne looked over her shoulder. "Yes, Miss Williams," Jack asked. "Hugh called. He said you should come right away." Jack looked at his wristwatch. "God, I'm late." Jack stood up, gave Phryne a kiss and disappeared through the kitchen door.   
"Miss Fisher" said Mr. Butler. "Don't you think, that you should tell the Inspector?" Phryne nodded. "Yes, but it's so much more fun Mr. B." and left the kitchen.

"Mr. Butler, can I trust you with something?" Dot asked. Mr. Butler looked over his shoulder. "Yes of course Dorothy, you know that."  
"I can not imagine Miss Phryne as a mother," Dot said nervous. "Why the thought?" Mr. Butler asked.   
"Because Miss Phryne once told me that she does not see the charm of motherhood. I noticed this with Mary and her baby. Miss Phryne was completely helpless."  
"Yes, Mary with her baby," Mr. Butler said grinning.  
"I think Miss Phryne has no maternal instincts." "Wait and drink tea my dear Dorothy, maybe Miss Fisher will surprise us," said Mr Butler with a grin and placed the waffles on the table.

***  
The last few weeks had been the best of Jack`s life.  
Phryne jumped barefoot in water puddles and splashed Jack`s pants full of water. Sometimes he thought he already had a child. The last time Jack ran barefoot through a puddle, he was 5 years old but Phryne did not care. Phryne told Jack in a quiet moment that this all reminded her of Janey. It was Janey's favorite game to jump barefoot in puddles, even though her mother was always afraid, that both would jump into glass.  
During these weeks, Jack fell more in love with Phryne.

***  
Jack sat in his office and rummaged through a lot of documents. Since he had been sleeping with Phryne, he had neglected his paperwork.

"Inspector" said Hugh as he knocked on the open office door, Jack nodded. "Miss Williams called" said Hugh.   
"She spoke to me about our date and said that Miss Fisher does not feel well. " Jack looked up from his papers and put his fountain pen to the side.   
"I think you should know that, Miss Williams also said that Miss Fisher is staying in bed." Although Jack had a lot of paperwork, he really thought of driving to Phryne. After all, a Miss Fisher does not get sick so there must be important reasons for her sickness. " Collins, I'll be right back," Jack said.

***  
Jack opened Phryne's front door and looked at Dot with a bowl in her hand. "Inspector," she said with wet sleeves of her dress. "Has Hugh talked to you?" said Dot, looking over her shoulder to the stairs. Now Jack was confused, what had happened?  
"Inspector," Jack heard another voice, and Mr. Butler stood with a cup of tea in his hand in the dining room.  
"Thank God you are here, please take Miss Fisher this tea in her bedroom. It will soothe her stomach. Mrs. Butler always knew what to do in such situations.   
Yes, she was a good woman," said Mr. Butler with a smile. Jack started to worry. "Inspector, do not look so worried, everything will be all right," and handed him the cup of tea.

What should Jack expect in the bedroom?

Jack knocked at Phryne's bedroom door and slowly opened the door with one hand.  
Phryne cowered in the middle of her bed holding a bowl in her hand. Dishevelled hair hung in her face as she looked into the bowl. She looked so vulnerable.   
For a short moment, Jack stiffened. When Rosie had her miscarriage, she cowered like Phryne on the bed.

"Phryne?" Jack asked with trembling hands. "I have tea for you from Mr. Butler." Phryne looked up from the side. For a moment, Jack was frightened. Phryne was incredibly pale.   
"Had I known this would happen, I would have never agreed to it. Mr Butler said it all comes from the pregnancy. In this sense, Congratulations Jack."  
Jack almost dropped the cup of tea.

This thought, a child, was always in his mind and had helped him through the war. This thought showed him, that in Australian an unfulfilled dream is waiting for him. So, he never gave up. After the war, Jack returned as a broken man and Rosie began to give him up and his dream died.

"Why on earth call it morning sickness, when it lasts all day!" muttered Phryne in the bowl she held in her hands and jerked Jack out of his thoughts.  
Jack's dream had come true, but unfortunately not with Rosie, but with Phryne Fisher a former field nurse. "Phryne," Jack began and wanted to approach the bed. 

"You..." and lightning shot from her eyes. "Don`t come closer!"  
"Phryne, please, let's talk about it." Jack said. He wanted to help her, because Phryne was not the typical woman who looked forward to becoming pregnant.   
Both had a long and very loud conversation. Phryne was afraid that she would not be able to finish this adventure. It cost Jack's sensitivity to win Phryne for this adventure. But Phryne had the last word. Days ago she said to Jack, if it's a girl, you will choose the name, for a boy, I choose the name.

"Can I hug you?" Jack asked. "You can cry in my arms, I see the tears in your eyes." Phryne looked up, shocked. Jack nodded and put his arms around Phryne's trembling body from behind. "Close your eyes love, and try to relax." Jack whispered in Phryne's ear. He called her love for the first time. So often he had wanted to say it, but he never dared. "Talk to me Jack" she said. "I love your voice," Jack smiled at her ear. He took the poem from Elise's letter, because with this letter everything began. The letter was the beginning of a new adventure.

"O love, love as long as you can!  
O love, love as long as you will!  
The time will come, the time will come,  
When you will stand grieving at the grave."

"Ferdinand Freiligrath knew what he was talking " Phryne said sleepily at Jack's shoulder. "Phryne you have to eat something." Phryne huffed. "Jack," she said.   
"You know how to destroy romantic feelings." "I just want what's best for you and you can not call a cup of tea food."  
"Why not?" Phryne asked. "In France many women do that and they are not pregnant." "But you are pregnant." "If someone had told me that 10 years ago, I would have killed him." Jack began to laugh. "In the future you'll have nothing to laugh at Mr!" said Phryne looking over her shoulder.

In the bedroom, Phryne lay with Jack in her bed, while Jack looked at Phryne's stomach.  
He could not believe Phryne was pregnant. He had buried the thought of becoming a father with the divorce of Rosie, and now he was to become a father.

"What?" Jack asked as Phryne looked at him. "My mother will probably be overjoyed," said Phryne. "and I know my mother will want me to be in London, when she knows about my pregnancy. When I tell Aunt P. something, she writes to my mother, and when I write to mother, she writes to Aunt P. "  
"I would tell your mother first. Mrs Stanley is only your aunt, your mother has the right to know it first," Jack said and Phryne huffed. Phryne looked at her belly and felt the uncertainty rising in her. She had never felt it like this before.

"Phryne?" Jack asked as he noticed her uncertain look at her belly. "Is everything alright?"   
"What do we do, when the child is born?" asked Phryne quickly not to show any uncertainty. "I never looked after one,"   
"You care for Jane," Jack said, leaning on his elbow to look at her. He saw Phryne's tired eyes, which no makeup could hide. Her pale face scared him, but he knew, it was part of it.  
"Jane could eat alone and dress herself when I got her, she was already half grown up. I have no experience with babies, especially I can not distinguish the screaming. Dot said every scream would have a different meaning. For me, it's just unbearably loud." Jack fell back into the pillows.

"What is your problem Phryne, it's our child and if you would feel safer, you can also hire a nurse."  
"I can not give it back to the mother, if it makes me too much noise. I am the mother. A nurse would show me my daily failure," Phryne said sadly.  
"No one will say nor think that you will fail, people will respect you. You will develop feelings and instincts with time."

"The first time in my life I will fail," Phryne`s feelings were so confused, that she herself did not know if she could ever develop maternal feelings and that made her nervous. But one thing Phryne knew, she would never let anybody take away her child, no one, not even Jack. "Phryne," Jack began, "calm down, everything can still happen." Phryne looked at Jack, confused and forgot for a moment what she wanted to say.  
"Jack, what are you trying to tell me?" Jack cleared his throat and looked at Phryne's blanket over her body. As if he did not want to see the painful memory, but he did feel it, like yesterday.

"Rosie," Jack began swallowing and saw the painful pictures before his eyes. "Rosie had a miscarriage," he said quietly.   
"Although the doctors previously said everything would be fine," Jack looked dreamily to the wall."After the war, we had planned so much, nothing was fulfilled. First Rosie's miscarriage then the police strike of 1923," Jack looked up, with pain in his eyes and before he understood, Phryne put her arms around his neck.  
"I promise you ..." she began to whisper. "I'm trying to be careful," Jack nodded.

"When did Rosie miscarry?"  
"End of the second month." Jack said. There was nothing else to say, loss always hurts. Especially if you never had the chance, to meet your unborn child.  
"I am here," Phryne said and felt tears, tears that were not her own. She had seen many men cry in her arm, but none of them was Jack. It was sad and wonderful at the same time. Jack trusted her and Phryne's heart melted.

***  
"Miss Fisher," Mr. Butler said as Phryne entered the kitchen. "You got a call from Mrs Stanley in your absence." "Aunt P.," Phryne said annoyed, looking over her shoulder at Jack, who stood behind her in the doorway.   
"She just wanted you to remember the charity event," Mr. Butler said, grinning while he polished the silver at the table. "Jack," said Phryne quickly.   
"It would be better if you wear something better tonight, maybe a dinner jacket." "Phryne, I will not have time, too much paperwork."  
"But it would be better if you come with me," Phryne said and saw Jack vulnerable in his eyes. Mr. Butler and Jack exchanged glances. Both understood without saying anything and Jack nodded. Phryne disappeared from the kitchen looking for Dot. She needed an incredible dress for tonight.

"Mrs Butler's tea seems to have helped," said Mr. Butler with a slight smile.  
"Inspector, I'll get you something for your nerves," Mr. Butler got up and left the kitchen to stand shortly afterwards with a glass of scotch in his hand in front of Jack. "Only for the nerves, Inspector," and smiled. 

"Thank you," Jack said, looking for a sip in the empty glass. "Inspector?" asked Mr. Butler. "Is something wrong?" Jack quickly looked up again.  
"Yes," he said and put the empty glass on the kitchen table. "Please tell Miss Fisher I'm in the police station."  
"Very well, inspector," said Mr. Butler, looking after him until he closed the door.

Hours later, Phryne stood in a blue floor length backless dress in the parlour, and reached for her fur stole which lay on one of the armchairs.  
"Mr.B," said Phryne. "The Hispano?" "We'll drive you, Miss," said Bert, with his hands in his pockets. "Marvelous, thank you," said Phryne, smiling.  
"You look really beautiful today," Cec said with a slight smile. " May I?" asked Cec, pointing to the fur stole in her hand.  
"Thank you, Cec," Phryne said and Cec put the stole around her shoulders. "We wish you, a lot of fun." said Bert as he held the door open for Phryne.  
Phryne had a little discussion with Dot because of the dress, it was too backless for Dot. She said, an unmarried pregnant woman should not wear something like that. Phryne finished the conversation by asking Dot if the name Mary Magdalene had a meaning for her.

Cec and Bert stopped in front of Aunt Prudence's house and wished Phryne a lot of fun at the party. Because for Cec and Bert it was nothing more than a party among rich people. Cec opened the carriage door for Phryne. At the same time Aunt Prudence was standing in the door of her house.

"Phryne," she heard Aunt Prudence panicked. "Aunt P. what happened?" asked Phryne as the taxi drove away.  
"The Inspector is in the house and you know me, good manners forbids me to send him away." "The Inspector is here, why?" asked Phryne confused and pulled the stole closer to her body.  
"Yes, he came about 20 minutes ago, he said he knew you were here," said Aunt P. and Phryne entered the house. "I'll take care of it Aunt P."  
"Thank you very much my love," and disappeared in the crowd of guests.

Phryne let her gaze wander over the guests. "Phryne?" She heard a questioning voice behind her. Phryne turned around and saw her long-forgotten friend.  
"Hello Phryne, nice to see you again, how long is this now 10 years?"  
"Winston," she said happily. "How is the banking business going?" "Father is fine, but I'm in the United States now," Winston said, taking a sip from his glass.  
"May I introduce you to my wife," Winston asked, smiling. "Of course," said Phryne. "What's her name? "  
"Peggy," he said. Phryne had to wonder if it could be the Peggy in Jack's office, because Winston's surname was Smith. "Are you here on your own?" asked Winston with glowing eyes. Winston had never really taken relationships seriously, why should it be different in his marriage now. Phryne had to think about Winston –she had once had an intimate affair with him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Phryne," she heard Jack`s voice in the background, for a brief moment she was frustrated.  
"Winston," Jack said as he put his arm around Phryne's waist. Jack`s happiness disappeared very quickly because Phryne pushed his hand from her waist.  
"Jack," said Winston.  
"You know each other?" asked Phryne confused. "Yes, but only by my wife Peggy," said Winston and Phryne looked at Jack. "Long story," Jack said, clearing his throat.  
"Are you in a relationship?" Winston asked, taking another sip from his glass. " What makes you think so?" asked Phryne.  
"Because, Jack had his arm around your waist and you did not hit him right away," Winston said. "After all, we both had an intimate affair, so I know that, my hand was not just on your waist ..."

" You and Winston?" Jack interrupted Winston and looked at Phryne.   
"Jack, it was shortly after the war," "Like you with my wife Peggy, a little affair," Winston said grinning. "No matter what she told you, we only talked together, we were not intimate with each other, no affair," said Jack furiously, glancing at Phryne. "Pity," said Winston, and looked seductively in Phryne`s eyes. "I understand," said Jack. "But how should Phryne pre..." Phryne looked at Jack with wide eyes.  
"Jack, we should talk about something else," said Phryne, and trod on Jack's foot. Jack felt the pain to his fingertips - he should not start to behave as a Neanderthal.

"Where did you meet your wife?" Phryne asked Winston.  
"Father," said Winston. "Peggy visited us with her father, he is a fine man."  
"So a fusion?" Phryne asked.  
"Yeah, well, you can say that too," Winston said, smiling, and Jack looked at Winston sulkily.  
"Do not get me wrong Phryne," Winston said. "Peggy is a sweet girl, I really have feelings for her, but no one can replace you," and Winston showed his cigar case with a golden P. "So I can keep it," and smiled.   
"You still have it?" Phryne asked, confused. Phryne gave Winston this case, after a long, long night in Paris. Winston was not at war; his father had connection to the top, he wanted to have everything under control. And like his father, Winston also wanted to control Phryne. Winston looked at Jack.   
"What did you want to tell me, when Phryne interrupted you? I know that you wanted to say something forbidden, I know my Phryne," Winston said with a devilish smile. "I'm not your Phryne, not anymore." Phryne had always had the luck to find dangerous men.

"You two have a secret, right?" Winston said. "You two are a couple and it is forbidden, because Phryne is rich and you do not earn a lot of money as an Inspector.  
In a year, Jack, you earn as much as Phryne would get as a dowry."   
"Winston!" said Phryne.  
"What, Phryne?" said Winston angrily. "He looks at you and anyone could think you're pregnant by him," Winston said after a new sip of brandy.

***  
"Why did you humiliate me before Winston?" Phryne asked loudly in the bathroom, while Jack loosened his tie. "Humiliated?" Jack ask. "When did I do that? Winston humiliated me!" Jack rarely spoke a whole sentence, Phryne did not allow him more time, it seemed as if he had opened Pandora's box.  
"You always have a big mouth Phryne, why didn't you tell me," Jack said with his hands on his hips. He tried the conversation in a normal voice, but it was useless, he did not understand his own words at the moment.

"Winston feels betrayal and lies, he needs this feeling for his profession." "I think he's an investment banker," said Jack.  
"Grow up," Phryne said, annoyed and loud. "Soon, everyone in Melbourne will know it, my little secret." "Phryne," Jack tried to appease her. "He does not know what exactly is going on,"  
"He'll find out, believe me. Why do you think I've never met him again? He is manipulative and addicted to control."  
"Before or after Renè?" Jack asked, looking into the shocked face of Phryne.   
"I apologize, Phryne," said Jack.

"Unlike you Jack, I have manners," she replied, and left the bathroom. Jack followed her into the bedroom with his hands in his pockets. Phryne opened her dress and threw it on the bed, all while talking to Jack. "I'm pregnant," Phryne said and reached for her kimono. "I wanted to go with you to Aunt P's, but no, the fine gentleman must appear as an Inspector twenty minutes before me. As if we did not know each other," full of rage she threw her kimono over her shoulders.

"What`s your problem," Jack ask. "I do not have a problem," she said.  
"Phryne it`s important," Jack said and Phryne disappeared from the bedroom.

***  
"Phryne, you had low blood pressure last night, it's no wonder you had a hormone-controlled outburst," Mac said, walking along the corridor of the women's station.  
"Jack talked to me last night," Mac said.   
"He was a nervous wreck, I had to give him something to calm him – the whole night he was sitting next to you, like a mother hen," Mac eyed Phryne while walking.

"Jack spoke to Winston," said Phryne. "He knows now that I have a secret." Mac just shook her head.  
"Typical men," she said. "Do you have anything against him?"  
"Yes," Phryne said.  
"I mean Jack," Mac replied, grinning.  
"Winston said Jack had an affair with Peggy," and Mac stopped and looked at Phryne. "What does your inspector say," Mac asked, walking toward the exit.   
In the entrance hall, Mac stopped with her back to the front door and looked at Phryne.   
"Jack said, he only talked to her."  
"Whom do you believe more?" Mac asked and pushed the door open with her back.  
"Jack, of course," said Phryne.  
"Then everything is clear," Mac said. "Drive carefully,"  
"Mac, I always drive carefully," Phryne said and said goodbye.

***  
Weeks later Winston stormed into Jack's office, without listening to the stalling words of Constable Collins. "Jack," Winston said, leaning on Jack's desk, Jack dropped his pen and he looked into Winston's eyes.

"Where is my wife?" Winston said angrily. "I have no idea where your wife is, I've spent the last few weeks with Phryne," Jack said. Winston hurried from the office without saying anything. "Inspector?" Hugh asked as he walked into Jack's office. "Is everything ok?"   
"Collins, any news?" Hugh looked at his pad in his hand. "No, nothing, sir." Jack left the police district in the late afternoon hours and had no idea that he was being watched, every day and for there was no reason to be vigilant.

"Where is Phryne?" Jack asked, closing the door.  
"She is with Dr Mac," said Dot.  
"Great," said Jack. "I'm on time, and Phryne is not here, how could it be otherwise?" Jack said, taking off his coat. Jack had done the paperwork faster today to be with Phryne and she was not there.

"Jack," he heard Phryne's voice, as she came through the door a few minutes later. "You are early," Phryne said smiling at Jack.   
"Hello Dot," " Miss, is everything ok?" Jack wasn't the only one who didn't know what going on. " Don't be worried Dot, everything is fine," said Phryne and looked at Jack with a smile on her face.  
"I´m happy you are here, with me, at home." and kissed him in front Dot, who averted her eyes.   
"I missed you, " she said with a smile.  
"I missed you too, " Jack said with a smile and kissed her back.

***  
Jack sat in the parlour on one of the armchairs by the fireplace and read a book. He noticed that Phryne entered the parlour but did not look up from his book.  
"Jack," said Phryne and sat down opposite him. "You have not told me yet," Phryne said nervous. Jack looked up in surprise and placed the book in his lap.  
"What would you prefer – a boy or girl?" Jack began to smile. He had always imagined it and now she really asked him. He did not know what to say, because Jack had never talked with Phryne about this topic before. Except once, when it came to who chooses the names.

"I was with Mac," Phryne began. Finding the right words for such a topic as she had never faced in her life was hard.  
"Our child is doing well Jack, everything is perfect." she said.  
"Really? " Jack asked and put his book aside and began to smile. The most beautiful words he has received for a long time.  
"Yes," Phryne said with bright eyes. Phryne had thought about the child, for the first time, after her visit by Mac. She wondered if her child would have Jack's lips or his eyes. Now she wanted to know what Jack would prefer, boy or girl. Jack had once mentioned that he wanted a girl, but she wanted to hear it again, she needed to hear it again.

"You'll be a great mother," Jack said, leaning over to Phryne, resting his hands on her knees and gave her a kiss.  
"A girl," he said against her lips. "I do not need more," "That's good," she said. "Because I want a boy."  
"A boy?" Jack asked. "I thought women always wanted girls?" "Not this woman," Phryne said proudly. "Why don't we do both?" Jack asked. "Jack, I do not even have a pregnancy belly and you're already thinking about the next one," Jack sat down again.  
"Do you want another child?" Jack asked with great expectation in his eyes. "I'll have this child first. Maybe I won't want a second one. After all, I did not want any children, but we will never say that to our child. Our child should never know that I did not want it at the beginning, I'm just starting to love it," Jack nodded and pulled Phryne into his arms. 

"How are you?" He asked. Phryne raised her head. "The nausea has subsided and Mac says everything is fine." Jack wondered how people would react when they saw that Phryne was pregnant."I can not wait to see you with a baby bump," "Who does not," said Phryne. "You and half Malburne."  
"What are we going to do today?" Jack asked, noting how Phryne yawned.  
"We can go dancing," said Phryne but did not move a centimeter. "Or we'll stay home," and Jack put his arms around Phryne's body.

"Have you a name in mind if it's a girl?" Phryne asked Jack. "Oh yes," said Jack and Phryne looked up at him.  
"You've closed your eyes, are you sleeping?" Jack smiled. "No, I'm just imagining our daughter with your eyes, do you already have a name in your head?" asked Jack.  
Phryne nodded, "Yes, and the name will not change," she said, grinning.

***

"Phryne I want to go now," Jack whispered in her ear the next morning. He was very tired, but he could not stay in bed, he had slept for two hours.  
"No, don't go," said Phryne, eyes closed, trying to reach for him in bed. "It's too early to open your eyes," she said sleepily. "Then you won't see me go," said Jack, amused, and remarked as Phryne opened one eye to look at him. "You are unfair, Mr," Phryne said. "I've learned from the best," he said, leaning over and gave Phryne a kiss. "Be brave," said Jack at the door. "I am always brave," said Phryne. "I've never had trouble with the law."  
"Yes," said Jack. "because you always find a way around it. See you."  
"Bye," Phryne said and closed her eyes again.


	9. Chapter 9

Phryne was seven months pregnant, and when she visited Jack, just like every day, Phryne could see the pure envy in each man's eyes as she walked into the police station.  
She enjoyed teasing the men and Jack and Hugh knew that, but not the others.

"Morning, Hugh," said Phryne, smiling.  
"Morning, Miss Fisher," said Hugh and looked shyly at her belly. Because Dott had told him not to stare at Miss Fisher, since that would mean that he has no manners. But it was impossible not to look at her because she did not hide her belly, not like others and that frightened Hugh. "The Inspector is in his office." Hugh said. "Thank you, Hugh," Phryne said and opened Jack's office door.  
"Good morning Jack," said Phryne with a smile.  
Jack looked up. " You have forgotten," Jack said with a smile and threw his pen aside, "that you have already seen me today, in your bed, with marmalade and toast." " Now it's your bed too, Jack," and Phryne put her hand on her belly. Phryne knew exactly how she could confuse Jack, because with that, he had forgotten what he wanted to say.  
"Please, Phryne, sit down," Jack said with fear in his eyes.  
After all, Phryne was pregnant, he did not want to risk anything. Phryne nodded and sat down on Jack's desk.

"Penny for your thoughts," said Phryne while Jack stared at her belly. He does it so often, mostly in bed.  
"I think of a dozen men who have congratulated me today," said Jack.  
"Remember Jack, most of them try to hide their envy,"

"I got a letter from Paris, more precisely from Jane," Jack said with the letter in his hand.  
"How cute of her," Phryne said with a smile. Jack cleared his throat and looked at Phryne seriously.  
"She congratulates me that we are finally together and she asks when we'll have the baby. What do you have to say in your defense, Miss Fisher? "Jack asked.  
"Perhaps you should ask my partner, Inspector," said Phryne earnestly and lay her hand on her belly.  
"You irritate me," Jack said "when you put your hand on your belly and you know it."

"Jack, I just did not want to overwhelm Jane," she replied and took Jane`s letter. "Phryne, I know how you responded to the congratulations," "Jack, I do not know most of the women," said Phryne annoyed. Phryne was overwhelmed and annoyed by all the congratulations, she was, however, so polite to send a thank-you card to every woman. "It does not matter if you knew the women or not, it was a nice gesture," said Jack.  
"One of the women I know."  
"Who was it?"  
"Rosie," Phryne answered quickly. "She gave me flowers," Jack swallowed. "The flowers on the kitchen table?" Jack asked, not wanting to hear the answer. "Yes, the bouquet," said Phryne, smiling. " this morning you said you like the flowers."  
Rosie had congratulated Phryne with a huge bunch of flowers and many questions. She did not believe that Jack is the father.

"Phryne, please remember your meeting with Mrs. Stanley." Jack said, reaching for his paperwork at the other end of the table. Jack knew that Phryne was going to forget the date, because Mrs. Stanley wantedto talk with Phryne about the different possibilities of childbirth. "No, Jack," said Phryne. "stress is not good for our unborn child. That's what you say every day," Jack frowned.  
"Please remember, it is a big step for both of us."  
"Jack, Mac knows what she is doing, I do not stay pregnant forever." Jack stood up and gave Phryne a kiss.  
" I love you," he said.

*******  
"Phryne, I'm so glad you came," said Aunt P with a teacup in her hand.  
"Aunt P, I had no other choice," Phryne said.  
"The Inspector is a good man," said Aunt P with a smile.  
"You say that now, after you know the Inspector is the father." Aunt P looked embarrassed into her teacup.  
"This is nothing new in this family, your mother finally decided in favour of your father who was ..." "... poor?" Phryne interrupted Aunt P.  
"Phryne, you know I would never say that. He was a charming man at this time, but he was not..."  
"...wealthy? " Phryne asked her Aunt.  
"Let us talk about the birth now, "said Aunt P placing her cup on the small table beside the sofa. "A birth Phryne, is not a pleasure, it's hard work, believe me."

"Why do you want the birth of my child here?" asked Phryne.  
"Your mother asked me, if I can describe the birth as detailed as possible and I can not do that when you're in the hospital." said Aunt P.  
"Then my mother has to come to Australia, I get my child, where I think it is right."  
"My dear," began Aunt P. "Calm down, Phryne."

" Why does everyone want to protect me? " said Phryne and got up from the sofa.  
" Because you're pregnant," said Aunt P annoyed.  
"I am an independent woman and can take care of myself, "  
"Phryne," said Aunt P.  
"If I continue to talk to you, I'll get my child today, I wish you a nice day, Aunt P," said Phryne and left the room.  
" Do not leave this house, Phryne." but Aunt P only heard the bang of the front door.

 

Problems came up at night when Phryne was in pain and got up again and again. Even sitting down couldn't ease the pain. She stood at the window for half of the night. She did not want to wake Jack, he had enough stress during the day and needed his sleep. She did not want to wake him because of a bit of pain, which disappeared anyway when she's walking through the bedroom.  
"Hello, my little one," Phryne said, staring at her belly in the darkness. "I know, I'm not the typical mother, but you are mine and I will protect you. " Phryne whispered, staring at the bed where Jack was still asleep. "He is a great person and will be a great father, trust me."

After a short one-sided conversation, Phryne tried to sleep again but without success.  
"Phryne," Jack began, eyes closed in the darkness. " If you can not sleep, please tell me." and Jack opened his eyes. " I was wounded at the war, I know pain," Phryne nodded but did not look at him.  
"I'm scared of childbirth," she whispers. "I know it's a natural process, but it scares me," Jack pulled her into his arms and talked to her until she fell asleep again. That's what Jack did every night from now on, he also got up with Phryne in the middle of the night.  
The conversations in the shelter of the night were different. Phryne talked about her childhood and Jack about the war. Tears flowed and jokes were made, a very private moment.

***

While Jack and Phryne were still talking to Hugh and Dottie in the kitchen, Phryne joked for weeks, how it will be, to get the first sign of labor. Dottie drank her last sip of cocoa and Hugh smiled. Phryne was nine months pregnant and had her first signs of labor at the kitchen table. "Jack," Phryne said afraid. Hugh jumped up in shock and on Dottie's face was a smile. Jack told Mr Butler to call Dr Mac.

Jack stood at the stairs and stared at the bedroom door together with Cec, Bert, Hugh and Mr. Butler. The hours passed and nothing happened. Mrs Stanley disappeared a few minutes ago into Phryne's bedroom. Dot had called her, Phryne wanted Aunt Prudence by her side. When Jack heard Phryne's first cry of pain, he flinched and Mr Butler handed Jack a glass of Scotch.  
"Everything will be fine," said Mr Butler, touching Jack's shoulder.

"Phryne, everything will be alright, remember your mother, she had two births," said Aunt Prudence and Phryne looked at her aunt with rage in her eyes and Mac grinned. "That's right Phryne, press all your anger out, show us your anger, I want to see your anger," said Mac at the end of the bed.  
Phryne screamed in pain and Jack got up from the step he was sitting on. He wanted to see her, but Aunt Prudence had forbidden it. No men in the room while Phryne was in labor. How long can a woman be in labor? He'd never thought about that. Phryne had been in labor for ten hours now, the moon almost welcoming the sun. But Jack still did not hear the first cry of his child.

When Dot left the bedroom, she forgot to close the door completely and Jack looked through the open crack into the bedroom. Phryne laid on the bed with a sweat-soaked sheet on her body, tears ran down her cheeks as Aunt Prudence held her hand. Phryne's sweaty hair stuck to her face and Jack stood petrified at the door, trying not to make a sound.

"Inspector," said Dot, closing the door.

After another 4 hours and cups of coffee, he still heard nothing. Cec and Bert cleaned their taxi for the second time and Mr Butler cleaned the kitchen. Phryne screamed again and then there was silence. Nothing, not even Mac saying something. Then after minutes, he heard the first cry of his child and the door opened.

"His name is John, he is a bit small but healthy," Mac said.  
"Inspector, hello," said Aunt Prudence with his son in her arms. "Say hello, to the new member of the Fisher family, John William Fisher."  
"Aunt P," both heard it from the bed.  
"Yes, of course, I apologize, this is your son Inspector," she said, and laid the little bundle in Jack's arms.

Jack looked at his son for a long time, long eyelashes, long fingers and a light smile on his lips. One look and Jack forgot that he wanted a girl.

"You really called him John?" Jack asked, looking at his son.  
"Inspector," said Aunt Prudence, "I think John is an excellent name for the little one." Phryne smiled and looked at Jack.  
"Aunt P," said Phryne exhausted from the bed. "Of course my dear," said Aunt P, leaving the bedroom with Dot and Mac.

"John," Jack said, sitting down on the bed next to Phryne. "I think the name is perfect, just like his father," Jack smiled, he could not believe his eyes and laid John back in Phryne's arm. "You are now a mother," Jack said.  
"I know," and Phryne smiled at her son.


	10. Chapter 10

Shortly after Phryne fell asleep, Jack kissed Phryne's forehead.  
"I love you," said Jack and looked at his son in his arms and tears running down his cheeks. After Rosie's divorce, Jack had the feeling that his fairy tale "Family" has no happy end. But no, the divorce with Rosie was just the conclusion of a too often read chapter. A chapter in which Jack hoped it would change, every time he began to re-read.  
After the war, Jack does not believe in God, but somehow Jack realized after looking at his son and tears running down his cheeks, that his son was the compensation for all his suffering. It was like a shimmer of hope in the night and Jack was grateful for that.  
"Hello," Jack said with tears in his voice and looked at the sleeping face of his son.  
"I am your daddy, and I love you," and Jack touched full of awe and with trembling hands the little finger. "I'll always take care of you and nothing will happen to you and your mummy. When you older, I show you the difference between right and wrong and please do not believe your mother, if she tells you it would be ok to wear a weapon.

Jack?" He heard Phryne's soft voice and closed his eyes for a moment.  
"Yes," he said.  
"Are you crying?" Phryne asked, Jack smiled slightly but did not say anything, because he did not know what to say.  
"I heard everything you said, " Phryne smiled.  
"Thank you," was all he said as he looked at his son. "I'm in your debt, forever."  
"I hope so," said Phryne with a soft smile. "Now let me hold him, he is my son too,"

The next few days brought a new beginning, Dot found the new situation in the house exciting, she wanted to help Miss Phryne as best she could.  
Jack had no problems, to be a father. It looked like he had never done anything else in his life. Phryne on the other hand, had her problems to be a mother. Jack and Dot were a perfect team and had taken care of John in the last few days, because both noticed that Phryne needed time, but it was not like that. Both did not give Phryne the opportunity to be alone with her son, as if both were afraid, afraid Phryne would make a mistake.  
Jack read fairy tales for John in the evening and Phryne read Macbeth at Night. Mr Butler knew that and he was afraid that one day Miss Fisher would simply leave the house with her son.

The next morning was like the last one.  
"Look," said Dot and showed John in her arms a bird on the windowsill. Mr. Butler smiled. "Dorothy, that does not interest him," and continued to knead the bread on the kitchen table. "But soon," said Dot, smiling like a fresh mother. A harsh wind swept into the kitchen as Bert opened the door.

Watch out," Dot said loudly and put her hand on John`s little head. "The little one can catch a cold," Bert looked into the blanket in Dot`s arms. "Not this one! " Bert said. "This is a Fisher, who will later dance barefoot in the snow,"  
"How is she," Cec asked, closing the door quickly behind him.  
"The Inspector is going back to work after 2 weeks off, so he gave me John." That was all Dot said and Mr Butler frowned.  
"He's cute," and Cec looked over Bert's shoulder. "He has her nose," Cec said. "And eyes," said Bert after a stern look. Dot shook her head in amusement. "You already know that the inspector is the father," Bert looked up from John.  
"Yes, we know that," said Cec. John moved his tiny fingers and looked at Bert. "See, he has the inspector's fingers," and everyone started to laugh. "Our Miss Fisher, mother," Cec said and John began to protest.  
"Do you want your mummy?" Dot asked with a smile.  
"He's really cute," said Cec, "And has a strong voice," Said Bert proudly with coffee in his hands.

Dot opened the bedroom door and noticed that the curtains were still closed and Phryne was still in bed, that was nothing new, but Phryne was awake, staring at the wall in a dark room. Dot and Jack take care of her son so perfectly, as if she did not exist. So why should she get up?

"Miss?" Dot asked as she stepped to the bed.  
"I do not feel well," Phryne said with a sad smile. That was the truth, Phryne did not feel well, she felt abandoned and alone in a large crowd of people. Of course, Phryne will take care of her son, as any other mother also did in the world, but the feeling of emptiness, is still there.  
Phryne had time to think about her past life. A life she loved, a life full of long nights, full of adventure and full of lovers, of course she loved Jack, but that was not the same, he did not have to give up so much, in fact he did not have to give up anything. Phryne sacrificed her life, not Jack. Dot sat down on the bed next to Phryne and John looked at his mother. John is a miracle, Phryne`s little miracle.  
She wanted to show him the peculiarities of the world. Maybe a little bit China and then India...  
Phryne's attitude to parenting is different. Her first rule is, knowledge is power, privileges and infinite love are part of it.

"Look Miss Phryne," said Dot. "How cute he looks at you, yes that's your mummy," Dot smiled at John. "Yes that's your mummy," and touched John's little nose. Phryne smiled, but did not touch her son.

"What's the matter ?" Cec asked sitting at the kitchen table while Dot came back into kitchen.  
"Which mother does not want to hold her own baby," Dot asked, looking at John. "Dot," Mr. Butler said sensitively, trying to calm her down and handing Dot a bottle for John.  
"Miss Fisher is not you, Dot. Miss Fisher had always different ideas about life and parenting and through an accident, she has become a mother." Dot looked at Mr Butler in shock.  
"It was an accident, face it." said Mr Butler. " Maybe I even have to search for a governess, "  
"Governess?" Bert ask puzzled and got up from the kitchen table. "Only the rich have it, a strange woman who takes care of your children."

Phryne woke up in the middle of the night because of John's tears. She looked sleepily at John, who was looking at her with tears in his eyes. A few minutes later, Jack opened his eyes and saw John in her arms and she smiled at him. Jack never dared to dream about that. Phryne and his child. Jack is still afraid to wake up and everything was just a dream. Jack smiled as Phryne wiped the tears from John's cheek.  
"My sweet sweet boy, what happened?" Phryne whispered. John looked at his mother with wide eyes. "Did you have a nightmare, do not worry, I also have some." she whispered. "They cannot hurt you here."  
Jack was amazed, John stopped crying in the moment Phryne began to whisper. He had never seen Phryne in such a private moment. She was so sensitive and calm, she talked to John as if he understood every word she said. Phryne was everything, but not awkward.  
She was brilliant, she knew exactly what she was doing.  
Jack wanted to hold this moment forever. In his imagination Phryne is a beautiful crazy but strict mother. He hoped that she would not send John to France like Jane, because he wanted to enjoy every second of his son. So he did not realize that Phryne left the bedroom.

In a blue silk pajama sneaked Jack through the house looking for Phryne.  
He wanted to open the front door when he heard words, words full of love and Jack paused at the door to the parlour and listened.  
_"We will be a happy little family, "_ and Jack held his breath for a moment. _"There are wonderful and very mystical places in the world..."_

Inspector?" Mr Butler asked with a cup of tea in his hand. "Can I help you?"  
"No, thank you." Mr. Butler nodded and looked briefly into his steaming cup. "Did something happen?"  
"No," Jack repeated and Mr. Butler heard Miss Fisher giggle in the parlour. Now he knew what happened, Miss Fisher was alone with John in the parlour.  
"Are you afraid?" Jack did not turn around to Mr Butler, he was ashamed to look him in the eyes.  
"She's in the parlour," Jack said. "She can handle it, perfectly, " and Jack turned around. "What's wrong?" Mr Butler asked.  
"I don`t know... I don't even know what to think, there is a wall between us and I'm afraid I lose her." The frustration in Jack's voice, showed Mr Butler what Jack was afraid of. He was afraid that Phryne no longer needed him.

"Maybe it's because you never asked Miss Fisher," and Jack looked shamefully at his bare feet. Jack did not listen to her silent words, which should be an alarm signal because of the silence. Phryne locked herself in the Parlour and Jack did not know what to do. But after a long conversation with Mr Butler, Jack went back to the bedroom without Phryne.

***

The door to Jack's office was open so he heard the front door and Hugh's nervous words. That could only mean one thing. Phryne. Jack began to smile, he smiled often lately. "Miss Fisher," he heard Hugh. "You... I mean, good that you visit us today." But when Jack heard a strange male voice after Phryne`s voice, he saw red and left his office.

"Inspector," Hugh said loudly and Phryne stopped talking to the man at the door. "Jack," said Phryne with a smile and John in her arms. "My client needs your help."  
"Client?" Jack asked, his hands on his hips.  
"That's funny," said the young man and looked at Phryne with a smile. "I saw Miss Fisher drive away, but she stopped so we could discuss everything on the ride." Jack gasped. He already heard the Gossip everywhere. Why should it be different now? 

The stranger touched Phryne's elbow and she looked at him with a smile.  
"Phryne," Jack said, hiding his anger. "Can I talk to you in my office?" Jack looked closely at the stranger as he looked grinning at his son.  
"Jack," Phryne began. " He really needs your help. There are things I can not do, you know the law. " Jack looked at John and the stranger. Phryne noticed that this situation is not helpful. She did not want to be the reason for a fight. Although ... No! 

"I have your phone number and address," Phryne told her client. "I'll contact you."  
"Many thanks Miss Fisher and best regards to the lucky guy," and he looked at John. "Inspector," the stranger finished without looking at him and closed the door. Phryne had to stop laughing while Jack still looked shocked to the door.  
"Greetings," said Phryne and went into Jack's office.

"Phryne," Jack said, closing his office door a little too loudly. "What was that, you flirt with your newborn son in your arms,"  
"Calm down Jack. It was not that bad, he was nice and I was friendly,"  
"You drove with him in your Hispano," Jack said, walking through his office like a stubborn predator. "Can you imagine what happens, when the right people have seen that! " Jack almost lost his mind.

"Where is your problem," Phryne asked annoyed. Jack turned and looked at Phryne with wide eyes. " My..."  
"Wait," said Phryne loudly, when Jack wanted to say something.  
"Do you want to discuss this here? If so, let me take John out of the office for a moment. I also sent Janey out of the house when our parents once again began to discuss." Jack had the feeling to scratch on old scars and he knew Henry, he was not exactly the model of a perfect father.

After Phryne put her son in the arms of a completely nervous Hugh, she returned to Jack's office.  
"Go on," said Phryne, leaning against his desk and glancing down at her white shoes.  
"I want to understand you," Phryne said as she looked at Jack. Jack licked his lips and started to talk, a bit awkward but he started.  
"You are a mother," Jack began. "And that irritates me when you pretend that you are not." Phryne nodded as if she understood him, or just wanted to give him that feeling.  
"Ok, what do mothers in your opinion?" She asked, drumming with her fingers on the table. "Mothers do not flirt with other men," Jack said sulkily.  
"Good point," Phryne said as she pushed away from the table and reached for his jacket. "But you only say that because you do not know flirtatious mothers," " He touched your elbow," said Jack quickly. "Jack, we are no longer living in the 16th century." Then she understood his words. Jack was jealous of another man. But Why ?

"Jack," Phryne began. "What do you want, you live in my house and you see me every day, we even share the bed. I don't understand you."  
"The reason is, that it's not 'our', it's always 'yours', no matter how many times we turn it. I just want something, that belongs to us Phryne and I do not mean our son," "Jack," Phryne lay her arms around his neck.  
"The fact is, that I'm the person with the money in our relationship." Could it be, that Jack feels offended in his male honor, because Phryne had more money ?

"Is it because I have more money?" Phryne asked. Jack closed his eyes and nodded in agreement. He never thought that this fact would ever bother him. But Phryne was a Modern Woman, she had her own money, she did not need him financially, and it hurt him, from the eyes of a man.  
"Jack," Phryne said softly after Jack said nothing. "I know you are very conservative in some things, I find that's very ... let's say ... charming."  
"Oh thank you," Jack said with a hint of sarcasm. "Jack, I do not want to castrate you, even if you think so. But you can play the knight in shining armor for John and I ..." Phryne gave Jack a kiss. "...also want from time to time a knight in shining armor who protects me."  
"It's weird," Jack said. " To live as a man in the girlfriend's house." Phryne smiled annoyed as she heard her son crying. " Bad timing," she said. "He is your son, what did you expect."

Do we want to help him?" Phryne asked and Jack looked over his shoulder.  
"No, Hugh has to deal with it,"  
"You are full of surprises, Inspector," Phryne said with a smile.  
"I think that's what you love about me." Jack said, looking seductively at her.  
"More than anything," and Phryne began to kiss him. She needed every moment she could have with Jack. She want to show him the concept of a modern mother and today is the first lesson.  
"Phryne," said Jack. "Lock the door."  
"Why, more fun!"  
"Please!"


End file.
